falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
H
(exterior) (interior) |footer =240px Entrance area |terminal =H&H Tools Factory terminal entries }} The H&H Tools Factory is a building located directly to the west of North Vegas Square in the Mojave Wasteland. Background This large pre-War tool factory was the legacy of the House family. When a freak autogyro and lightning accident claimed the lives of the parents of Robert House and his half-brother, Anthony,A tragedy has befallen all mankind the latter cheated his younger sibling out of his inheritance. Undaunted, Robert started his own business in robotics. As RobCo Industries prospered, Anthony slowly started losing his grip on reality.Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collectors Edition p.305: "'2.06 H&H Tools Factory''' ''Long before the war, H&H Tools Company provided Nevada and California high-quality robotics equipment. Owned by the half-brother of Robert Edwin House (the founder of RobCo, and—were it not for the 200 year gap—the same man who lives in the Lucky 38 Casino). When their father was killed in an accident, the elder brother swindled Robert out of the family fortune, and assumed control of the company. Robert went on, through his dealings with RobCo and their lucrative contracts, to become one of the wealthiest men on earth. His half-brother meanwhile, became increasingly paranoid, seeking to guard himself against a vengeance that never came, and inflicting all manner of strange HR rules on his workforce. The remains of this factory still stand, surrounded by husk-like remains of North Vegas' industrial area." (Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition Tour of the Mojave Wasteland) Anthony's deteriorating mental health manifested in increasingly bizarre and erratic security measures implemented at the factory after 2020 and 2023. Subsequent years didn't help his mental state, as RobCo Industries came after H&H Tools on the trading floor, mopping the floor with its stock.H&H Tools Factory terminals; Terminal, E-Mail from Alan Dalton The situation peaked on the eve of the Great War, as the elderly Anthony (now styling himself Alexander) fired all of his employees, locked down the plant, and deployed heavy security measures. Layout The building consists of two floors with sporadic placements of traps and frag mines. Throughout the building are a number of terminals with correspondence between one another. While most correspondence is business-related, in one room the messages between each computer are humorous and sexual in nature. Part of the bottom floor contains an industrial area leading up to the top floor. The top floor contains the office of Anthony House. The double doors to the left of the entrance lead to a hallway. The first room to the left is a kitchen containing a variety of loot. The door at the end of the hallway is protected by five frag mines in front of the door. There is also a rigged shotgun on the desk connected to a tripwire on the other side of the door. If the mines are detonated, the tripwire will consequently be broken. Going to the right, the Courier will encounter a crazed Mister Handy. The next two doors to the left are guarded by two level-dependent automated turrets. The door to the right has a pressure plate-based steel girder trap and leads to a room flooded with radioactive liquid. Going forward from the entrance is a large metal room guarded by two robobrains, and is flooded with irradiated water. Going up the metal steps on the second landing are four frag mines. Progressing all the way up will lead to a metal catwalk. The room ahead has two frag mines at the doorway and contains a suspicious terminal that holds the journal entry 04/15/2077. The office to the left is Anthony House's office guarded by a shotgun trap tied to a tripwire directly inside the doorway. On top of his desk lies a red Lucky 38 VIP keycard. The computer in this room provides the ability to perform an executive override in the Lucky 38 penthouse after it is hacked. Down the hallway to the right leads to some offices with a terminal holding the journal entries 04/06/2068 and 12/27/2074. Notable loot * Lucky 38 VIP keycard - On Anthony House's office desk on the second floor. * Four H&H Tools journal entries - Found on terminals. Notes * H&H Tools Factory is mentioned in North Vegas Square, where residents will comment on a large amount of traps in the building and how no scavenger has come out of it alive, but upon venturing into the building there are no bodies located inside. However, it is also mentioned by Crandon that they clean the bodies out because it starts to stink. * The terminal inside Anthony House's office is actually named "Anthony House's terminal" but in the last journal entry, it is signed Alexander House. * While the company is named the H&H Tools Company, the factory is named H&H Tools Factory with an extra "s". * The dates that are input on the hidden terminal entries and the transcripts copied into the Pip-Boy do not match up. This, combined with the fact that if the dates are true, Robert House would have been cut out of the will when he was three years old, suggests that the 2020-2023 dates are wrong, possibly by more than twenty years. * There is a friendly Mister Handy on the second floor whose path will take it to an explosive tripwire which causes its destruction unless the trap is disarmed first. It will turn hostile if detected by the other robotic enemies in the factory. * The Lucky 38 Executive Override option on the terminal in Anthony House's office was originally supposed to be part of The Moon Comes Over the Tower, but that section of the quest was apparently cut. See that quest's notes section for details. Appearances H&H Tools Factory appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * H&H Tools Factory is a reference to the real world Hughes Tool Company, namesake being the founder Howard R. Hughes Sr., the father of Howard Robard Hughes Jr., of whom the character Robert House is based. In addition, the logo for Hughes Tool Company and H&H Tool Company show a strong resemblance. * Several of the computers have messages between co-workers. There appears to have been quite the sordid set of affairs going on. Each of the members of the affair suggests an esoteric collection of items to be brought to the rendezvous to remember old times. These items are a reference to the sexual shenanigans of the Nazis in the British comedy "'Allo 'Allo". * There is a reference to the card game Tragic the Garnering, from Fallout 2, in one of the human resources messages sent to employees. The email states that employees found associating with Tragic players will be dismissed. Gallery HH_Tools_factory.jpg References Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations Category:RobCo Industries locations de:Fabrik von H&H Tools es:Fábrica de herramientas H&H ru:Завод «Эйч-энд-Эйч тулз» uk:Завод «Ейч-енд-Ейч тулз» zh:H&H工具厂